


【Clex】【Smallville】绝对领域

by sharonmj



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Smallville - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonmj/pseuds/sharonmj
Summary: 设定:人类是两性，氪星人性别分为ABO，超人是Omega，因为氪星人比人类寿命长的多，所以第二性别分化会非常非常晚。莱总和超人请带入小镇莱超，加入部分《少年正义联盟》设定。莱总性格为SV+少正结合体，更狠，更腹黑，更心机。CK性格为布兰登超+SV小超结合体，有SV超的倔强和布软登超的温柔，因为成长了脾气比小时候变好了很多很多，无论什么事情都很难让他生气，除非是跟Lex有关的事。接小镇结尾后，CK成为了超人。Lex因为精神病毒的关系忘尽与CK的前尘往事。





	1. Chapter 1

标题:绝对领域

原作:Smallville

分级:R18

警告:强暴/非自愿性行为 

配对:Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
Chapter1

 

A Poison Tree

《毒树》

I was angry with my friend；

我对朋友满心怨怼；

I told my wrath， my wrath did end。

倾诉之间，怒火消散。

I was angry with my foe；

我对敌人满心愤怒；

I told it not， my wrath did grow。

我闭口不谈，怒火蔓延。

And I watered it in fears，

我日夜以泪水，

Night and morning with my tears；

在恐惧中浇灌愤怒；

And I sunned it with smiles，

我用微笑和虚伪的诡计，

And with soft deceitful wiles。

还有温柔地欺骗使其灿烂。

And it grew both day and night，

它日夜攀援，

Till it bore an apple bright。

直到结出一颗甜美的果实。

And my foe beheld it shine，

敌人开始对其垂涎，

And he knew that it was mine。

他知道那属于我。

And into my garden stole

当夜幕笼罩于花园之上，

When the night had veiled the pole；

他悄然而来试图窃之；

In the morning glad I see，

清晨我高兴地发现，

My foe outstretched beneath the tree。

我的敌人横尸树下。

 

Lex Luthor念完最后一句，轻轻地将旧牛皮纸封装的书本合上，他挑了挑淡色的眉毛：“这首诗作我的墓志铭再合适不过”。

“所以你的敌人到底是谁？超人？最近新来的外星人致远族？Vandal Savage和他的光明会？”Mercy插嘴道，她总是忍不住打断自己老板故作高深的时刻。

“你认为呢？”Lex随手将书本放在办公桌的抽屉里。

“鉴于你跟致远族和光明会的合作关系，我看答案只有一个，那就是超人了。”Mercy耸耸肩，没有人比她更清楚自己老板与超人的“爱恨情仇”。

“Mercy，目光要放长远，不能只看眼前。”Lex笑着回答。

“那是你的职责，我的任务是保护你不受近在眼前的炸弹的伤害。”说着，Mercy一把推开Lex，一枚炸弹气势汹汹地撞碎了Lex办公室的巨大弧形落地窗，还好Mercy一把推开了他，否则现在躺在地上的除了断壁残垣和碎裂的油画框外剩下的大概就是Lex的尸骨了。

“我说了你应该换成最新型HVⅡ代防弹玻璃！”隔着滚滚浓烟，Mercy冲Lex吼道。

“谢谢你的建议，你的话对现在的情况真是——”Lex有些狼狈地爬起来，被一拥而进的四个恐怖分子包围起来，为首的那个正拿枪指着他的头。

“非常有帮助……”即便如此，Lex依然保持着他的优雅与风度，他缓缓地举起双手，用一贯非常有说服力的语气劝道：

“听着，无论谁派你们来杀我，我出双倍的价。”

“Luthor，像你这样的富豪大概以为全世界的东西都可以用钱买到！”握着枪的蒙面人恶狠狠地说道。

“可惜……这世上也有钱买不到的东西，比如说，你的命。”

“不！”Mercy还没来得及冲上去保护Lex，歹徒便叩响了手中的扳机，一切都仿佛慢放一样……

一道红蓝的光闪过，等Mercy看清之后，那个被自己老板深恶痛绝的氪星人飘在战损严重的办公室中央，四个歹徒都已昏迷不醒。

“嗨，Lex，好久不见……”拥有着漂亮脸蛋的外星人向Lex打了声招呼，额头上的小卷毛被从窗外溜进来的微风吹散下来。看起来有点天真的可爱，Mercy在心里这么评价道。

“超人……”Lex浅色的瞳孔收缩了一下。

“我不是来跟你吵架的Lex”，超人连忙解释道：“我听到你这里的动静，就过来看看。”

“哦？”Lex挑了挑眉毛。

上帝啊，无论过去多少年，在Lex面前，我总像个幼稚的孩子。Clark有些自暴自弃的想。

“我说过了，超人，我自己的事情自己会处理，你管好你自己就可以。”摆出一副拒人于千里之外的态度，Lex口气冷硬地回答。

“处理？你打算这么处理这个离你脑袋不到5cm的枪口？”与其说超人是因Lex对自己的冷漠态度而生气不如说是因Lex将自己的性命至于险境而生气。

Lex冷淡地看了他一眼，转头走向身后的墙壁，手指飞快地摁下几个虚拟键，呈360°围绕着整个办公室的暗枪显露了出来。

“这些声控暗枪的发射速度只有0.01秒，它们被植入LexCrop最新的人工智能芯片，可以自动识别敌人。一颗子弹中的麻醉成分足以制伏一头大象，如果不是你来，在他们开枪之前这四个人早就倒下了……”说完，Lex双手抱臂，似乎是在欣赏超人澄澈的蓝眼中由惊愕到钦佩到不知所措等情绪的快速转换。

超人低下头盯着自己的脚尖，过了片刻，他沉默地飞出窗外，留给Lex一个头也不回的背影。

“你撒谎。”Mercy评价道。

“如果你真能用暗枪制伏这四个歹徒，你早就这么干了，怎么可能会等到他来。”Mercy热衷于揭穿自己的老板，顺便欣赏他吃瘪的有趣表情。

“你可以把这想象成一个技术故障。”Lex捡起自己掉落在地的公文包，一边往外走一边向保安下达命令

两人走到地下车库，Mercy忽然走到Lex前面，停下脚步，对着他一脸认真地说：

“Boss，你这是一场豪赌，赌注可是你的命，如果他不来……” 

“他一定回来!”Lex忽地打断了Mercy的话。

“他热衷于扮演这个世界的救世主，他满足于听到人们的赞美，在他眼中，我们所有人都是猴子，甚至更微不足道。”Lex转过脸来，脸上的表情令人不寒而栗。

“而我就是要向他证明，没有他，人类也可以自救，他眼中的猴子，并没有那么一无是处。”

将神子拉下神坛，看着超人坠落泥淖，没有比这更令人心情舒畅的事了。

Lex当然可以自救，但他就是要等，等到那个令他心烦意乱的家伙，披着他滑稽的戏服，上演一出超级英雄拯救平民的戏码。只有在这个时候，Lex才能真切的体会到氪星人给予这个世界的到底是什么，这个世界究竟堕落到何种地步，放弃自救只等着超人拯救的愚人们啊……

Lex阔步向前走去，还有半个小时就是跟Clark见面的时间，无论如何，自己都不能耽误了这次约会。

 

“嗨，Clark！希望没打扰到你！”

电话里传来了Lex的声音，Clark有些紧张地咽了咽口水。

听着Clark，你已经27岁了，你不是小孩子了，跟Lex约个会没必要这么紧张。

当然，当然，Clark当然不会紧张，他又不是超人，哈哈，这笑话真好笑……

Clark觉得自己快要分裂成两个人了，Lex对超人的态度令他绝望，Lex对Clark切实的迷恋让他疑惑。

“嘿，Lex我快要下班了，你现在在哪儿？”Clark一边将电话夹在肩膀与耳朵之间一边整理资料。

“我就在你们公司楼下。不用着急，为你，我有的是时间。”

“额……好的，我马上，一会儿见！”

“一会儿见！”

Clark苦着脸挂了电话，他长长地叹了口气。

“怎么了乡村男孩？”最近刚结婚的Lois整个人都浸润在甜蜜的气息里，对Clark说话的语气似乎都温柔了许多。

“如果，我是说如果，A喜欢上了B，但B不喜欢A的真实身份，他只迷恋A的假身份，那A应该怎么办？”Clark在描述的时候声音都有些沙哑。

“Wow，听起来A像James Bond。如果B接受不了A本身，那他就不配得到A的爱。”Lois言简意赅地回答道。

“Well，谢谢你Lois，你的话真是——很有帮助……”

Clark觉得自己完了。他在17岁的时候明明有机会向Lex坦白一切，但他太过恐惧，他放弃了，哪怕对Lex他也守口如瓶，于是他们越走越远，直到步入了两个极端。

现在他27岁。而Lex因为精神病毒忘记了他们之间的一切，唯一不变的是Lex视超人为威胁。十年时间，兜兜转转，Clark又回到了起点。

“这真是太好了……”Clark背着单肩包走上电梯，一脸的沮丧。

“嘿，Kent先生，你喷了什么香水吗？好好闻……”Jimmy耸了耸鼻子，一股甜美的苹果和橙花混杂着冬日里阳光和雪原温暖又冷冽的味道钻入鼻中，Jimmy觉得自己嗅到了天堂。

Clark抬手嗅了嗅自己身上，没有任何味道。

“额……还是老样子。”Clark唯一用的香水是近期Lex买给他的，作为生日礼物。想到香水天文数字一样的价钱，他本不想要，直到Lex说：“别告诉我你们Kent家的人有跟礼物过不去的传统。”

只一瞬间，记忆便回到了Clark16岁的那个夏天，Kent农场的院子里停着一辆扎着蝴蝶结的豪华卡车，附带一张署名为“保时捷疯子”的卡片。那是Lex送给他的第一个礼物，后来他去Luthor大宅将钥匙还了回去，Lex当时说了和现在一样的话。尘封的记忆总是在人毫无防备的时候出现，想起了那时Lex有些失望和落籍的眼神，Clark鬼使神差地收下了那瓶价格不菲的香水。

“好吧，可能你的香水一直都是这个味道，今天你喷多了……”Jimmy猜测道。

“叮”Jimmy的楼层到了。

“总之，回头把香水的牌子给我，我要给我女朋友买一瓶！”Jimmy踏着欢快的步伐出了电梯，

“可……这是男士香水……”Clark估计自己的话Jimmy是听不到了。

“嘿，不好意思，我来迟了！”Clark一眼就认出了那辆银色的保时捷，这么多年，Lex的品味一切如旧。

“想吃什么？”Lex问道。

“随你。”Clark答。

一切是那么地自然而然，仿佛10年前某个Clark放学后的傍晚，Lex开车路过Smallville高中，他会带Clark找各种各样的餐厅吃各种各样的美食，Lex总能找到好地方。还有天知道Lex是不是正巧路过学校。

想到这里，Clark咧开嘴笑了。

“你在笑什么？”Lex一脸纳闷地问道。

“没什么，我在想我高中时的一件趣事。”

“说来听听。”Lex饶有兴趣。

“我高中时救过一个人，他送了我辆卡车。”Clark笑道。

“Wow！那个人很有我的风格，然后呢？”Lex一边飞速飙车一边侧过头，他竟看到了Clark满眼的温柔。

“我把车给他退回去了。”

“我敢肯定他伤心了好久。”设身处地的想了一下，Lex断言道。

“我爸不让我收他礼物，他说救人的目的不是为了得到褒奖。”

“听起来你爸是个智慧的人！”目的地到了，Lex一边赞赏一边下了车，为Clark打开车门。

“也不全是，他也有错的时候。”Clark回答。

“人无完人。”Lex自然地揽过Clark的肩膀，两人一起进了一家美式餐厅。

这家店的价格并不昂贵，相反非常亲民。

“你最爱的垃圾食品。”Lex不满又宠溺地看着Clark并把菜单递给对方。

“Lex你是最棒的。”Clark翻开菜单，将里面所有高卡路里的食物点了一圈，才心满意足地合上菜单。

一顿饭两人吃的都很开心。Lex觉得自己从未如此开心过，他不记得自己上次这么轻松是在什么时候，跟谁。但有一种感觉，模糊的感觉，大概是十年前，有个模模糊糊的人影划过，Lex记不得那人的年龄和长相，他只在梦里见过他一次，他笑起来，像个小太阳，就像面前的男人，可以温暖他整个世界……


	2. Chapter 2

“看来你昨天过得不错，boss!”Mercy双手抱臂，一脸看好戏的表情看着Lex，Lex都快被她盯穿了。  
“我不知道你这么关心我的私事？”Lex笑了笑，被人关心是有趣的，鉴于他对“关心”这种体验少的可怜。  
“你是我的boss，我当然关心你和你的身体健康。你的精神病毒毒素都要爆表了，虽然你每天注射2.33 mg的抗体，但现在的剂量已经是极限了，却无法抑制毒素的扩散。Lex, 你会毒发身亡的。”  
“如果能在毒发之前找回我的记忆，那再好不过。”Lex笑着答道。  
死亡似乎并不能威胁这位光头亿万富翁一丝一毫。  
“为何你能毫不为之所动？你简直每天在刀尖上行走，稍有不慎……”  
“Hamilton博士到了吗？我需要跟他探讨下一阶段的工作。”  
“Lex！不要再研究找回你记忆的小玩具了，你要死了！”Mercy抢先一步挡住Lex的去路。  
“Mercy！记住我找你来是干什么的！你是我的保镖，不是我的保姆！”随着Lex周身气压的下降，两人僵持了片刻后Lex率先放软了语气，"去把Hamilton博士找来，别让他等太久。"  
Mercy看了Lex一眼，踩着高跟鞋离开了办公室。

Clark从未想过自己居然会在正义联盟的会客大厅见到Mercy，毕竟每次见到她的时候不是一片狼藉的战场就是跟Lex的对立中。  
"超人。" Mercy看到超人向她走来，她起身轻轻点了点头算是打了招呼。  
跟她的老板一样疏离冷漠，却有礼貌多了，Clark在心里这么评价道。  
" Mercy小姐，您找我有什么事吗？"虽然正义联盟刚刚成立，找上正联主席的事不少，但这不代表一向跟自己意见不和的Lex会主动向正联或超人伸出橄榄枝，除非地球遭受了威胁……Clark在心里无奈地补充了一句。  
"我是为了我的老板而来。" Mercy开门见山地答道。  
"他要死了。"  
作为接受过特殊训练的顶级杀手兼保镖，摒弃情感是她的第一课。她随时要准备着战斗，感情波动和共情向来是杀手的致命伤，这是她最不需要的，但这不代表她不会使用，恰恰相反，如果共情使用得当，她可以在战斗中变得相当难缠。  
即便超人掩饰的很好，但有一瞬间，Mercy切实感受到了面前这个氪星人巨大的情感波动，超人非常在乎Lex，一如Lex在意超人。即便Lex一直厌恶着超人，甚至一直扬言要杀了他，但他一次都没有真正下得了手。Mercy心里比谁都清楚，比起杀了超人，Lex更想要的是征服这个男人——地球上最强大的存在。Mercy望进这双诱人堕落的澄澈蓝眸中，这男人是救世主还是撒旦，谁知道呢。但Mercy敢断定，超人一定不会让Lex死，让超人跟死神去争夺一个堕落的灵魂，想想便是好戏一场。  
"可以告诉我详细经过吗？"在巨大的错愕和恐惧过后，Clark用艰涩的声音问道。  
"是精神病毒，Tess Luthor做的好事，她死了，把解药也带进了坟墓。病毒一直在荼毒着Lex的生命，这是精神病毒的样本，我可以给你，但……请你救救他。" Mercy声音中的迫切刺痛了Clark。  
"为什么，为什么他不告诉……我。" Clark可以理解Lex因何不告诉超人，但他不懂为何Lex对Clark Kent也守口如瓶。  
"你疯了吗？你是他的敌人，天知道你得到这个消息是想救他还是想他早点死。" Mercy嗤之以鼻。  
"但你来找我了。" Clark冷下脸，如果超人在Lex心目中如此不堪，那真够Clark气到把地球当球踢了，虽然理智上他不会这么干。  
"这是一场赌注，希望你不会令我失望，超人。" Mercy整理了下仪容，踩着高跟鞋优雅地离开了正联大厅。  
Clark握着手中的病毒样本，他需要找到一个精于此道或智商超群的朋友来解决问题，比如说Bruce Wayne。

Bruce见Clark面色冷峻地进来，便知道不会有什么好事等着他。不是高额的战损赔偿，就是什么重大难题，二者相较，Bruce希望是后者。  
" Bruce，有件事，我想除了你，我找不出还有第二个人能解决。"  
谢天谢地，"是什么？Clark？" 面对难题的Bruce永远是认真严肃的，加上他低沉的嗓音，总有种安定人心的力量，在这样的力量中，Lex要死的冲击对Clark而言减轻不少。  
"这是一种精神病毒，我需要……抗体，永久性的那种，因为中毒的人就快要死了。"  
"他中毒多久了？" Bruce一边将病毒放在高倍显微镜下观察一边问道。  
Clark在心中默默计算了一下:"不到三个星期"。  
按照Lex的个性，在他知道自己中病毒的时候就应该开始考虑对策，他一定已经尝试了数百种解决方法，但，看样子收效甚微。心念电转间，Clark的心一点点沉了下去。  
"这种病毒不是地球上的东西。" Bruce低沉的声音传来，"所以想制解药绝非易事。"  
"那，中这种病毒的人，还有，还有多长时间。" Clark紧张地咽了咽口水。  
"最多一个星期。"  
Clark像脱力了一样晃了晃身体，他扶住桌角才不至于让自己摔倒。  
"你现在可以告诉我中病毒的人是谁了，Lois lane? Kent夫人？还是……Lex Luthor？"  
Bruce心中早有计较，除了那个Luthor，谁还能让自己的好友如此失态。  
"是Lex，他中了精神病毒我是事后知道的，他会失去部分记忆，多数是关于我的。但我没想到的是，这种病毒居然会威胁他的生命。" Clark痛苦又内疚的表情让Bruce烦躁，他认识Clark这么久，除了Lex Luthor，没有人可以令Clark这么痛苦。  
"这种病毒有比癌细胞更快的扩散速度，想必Luthor现在应该已经开始出现不同程度的并发症。"  
"你，你说什么？"  
"他正在遗忘。"

Lex快疯了，刚开始只是一些细节，Lexcrop股份的密码，Clark的生日，会议的日期时间……现在，他开始变得健忘。Lex徒劳地靠在办公椅上，他忘记了自己为什么会坐在这儿，Lex crop在蒸蒸日上，而它的掌控者却日益衰竭。遗忘，这真是对一个天才大脑的巨大嘲讽。Lex面上浮现出一个虚弱又讽刺的笑。他不惧怕死亡，却恐惧遗忘，他不想再遗忘任何人，尤其是那个人……  
说道那个人，他忽然听到窗户上不轻不重地敲击声。  
不出所料，超人漂浮在窗外，那人指了指窗户，示意自己开窗。  
为了防范这个外星人，Lex将整栋大楼都嵌入铅板，包括外层的镜面玻璃都混入铅。超人看不到Lex办公室内的情况，Lex却可以俯瞰整个大都会，包括在外面飞来飞去穿着红蓝制服的超人。  
Lex有些头痛地看着外面的氪星人。超人脸上的表情是一如既往的无辜，还带着点焦虑。夕阳下，那双无暇的蓝眼甚至掺杂了些绿色，清浅的瞳孔就像撒了碎裂的星辰，美得令人窒息。  
超人就像个走丢的小动物，在巴巴等着主人认领一样。  
"开窗"下达了命令后人工智能自动解锁打开了窗子。  
Clark如同子弹般咻地飞进来。  
"你想见我可以预约，你知道Lex crop前台怎么走吧？" Lex挑眉说道。  
"我下次会的。" Clark回答。  
"你知道我这里不欢迎你吧，如果我拒绝开窗户，你也只有滚蛋的份儿。"  
"我想你知道我完全可以把这玩意儿砸开，我甚至可以带你走。"  
"哦，那你还真是成熟啊，正义联盟的主席。"这句话完全可以称得上是嘲讽了。  
" Lex，你没必要对我这么刻薄，我不会伤害地球，更不会伤害你。"  
超人的声音软软的，听在Lex耳朵里，竟带着些不易察觉的委屈。Lex归咎于精神病毒对自己的影响，这玩意儿不仅会蚕食他的记忆，还会妨碍他的判断。  
"你要怎么证明？" Lex走到超人面前，挑衅地说道。  
Clark真的有些生气，以前的Lex可不是这么尖锐甚至是刻薄的，上帝，他怀念以前的Lex。  
Clark飘到Lex面前，忽然一把抓住他的手臂，另一只手紧紧箍在对方腰间，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势飞了出去。  
"外星人！你疯了吗？" 耳边的冷风呼啸而过，Lex在超人的怀里失态地叫出了声。  
"如果我现在松手的话，你会死无葬身之地。"超人在Lex耳边轻声回答。  
"你一定是疯了！你这是绑架！还有威胁！我绝对会请最高明的律师团队起诉你，把你送进阿卡姆！"  
Clark被Lex放狠话的样子逗笑了，"如果你搂着我腰的手不要这么用力，我甚至会害怕你说的那些话。"  
一向以理智冷静甚至是冷酷著称的Lex Luthor觉得自己从未这么丢脸过，精神病毒都没让他这么丢脸。不过不得不说，超人的腰，手感一如他想象中那么好，很细，很柔韧，没有一丝赘肉，再往下就是丰满挺翘的臀，如果自己向下，或许性骚扰的罪名会成立，但现在是半空中，没有目击者，超人又绑架了自己，去他的性骚扰。  
当Clark感到一只手覆在自己屁股上并不断揉捏时，他瞬间浑身僵硬。  
他对上Lex的眼睛，后者勾了勾唇角，一脸的理所应当。  
"你还真是成熟啊，Lex crop的总裁。"  
"彼此彼此。"  
然后两人都没有说话，Clark带着Lex一直慢悠悠地飞着，他们眼看着日头西落，远方一片紫红，然后暗色一点点包围他们，天空浮现出点点星辰。  
他们的脚下，是大都会通明的灯火，比头顶的繁星更加耀眼。  
"很久以前，有人问我是否相信人会飞翔，你觉得怎么样？Lex？飞翔的感觉？" Clark忽然问道。  
"那人一定不知道，被问的对象伪装的有多辛苦，肯定要准备一大筐谎言来欺骗他。" Lex撇了撇嘴，不屑一顾。  
" Lex!我那时候还不会飞，我不会知道！" Clark气鼓鼓的。  
"好吧，好吧！你能带我飞，是因为你凌驾于凡人之上，就像现在，你一松手，我就会跌的粉身碎骨。超人，我们的鸿沟是无法逾越的。人类的命运，不应该握在除自己之外的生物的手中。人类需要的是自救，而不是外援。" Lex望着Clark的眸子，Clark承认，有一瞬间，他被Lex说服了。  
" Lex，闭上眼睛，仔细聆听。" Clark轻轻说道。  
Lex如他所言闭上眼睛。  
"你听到了什么？"  
"什么都没听到。"  
"但我却听见了一切，人类的祷告，呼救，哭泣，挣扎……一切的一切，都仿佛在耳边一样真切。那种身临其境的感觉，让我不得不做出选择。Lex，我有阻止罪恶的能力，当坏事发生了，如果我不出手阻止，那责任会算在我的头上。"  
Lex沉默了，超人的境界和视野，是他所不能企及的。Lex可以坦然地承认，他对超人的憎恨绝无私心，相反，他甚至很喜欢超人，非常喜欢，但他无法容忍这个凌驾于凡人之上的神祗左右人类的命运。  
" Lex，夜深了，我送你回去。"  
一阵风吹来，Lex忽然嗅到了一股熟悉的味道，甜美如橙花，却夹杂着苹果的芬芳，像冬日里的阳光，非常非常温暖的味道，这个味道，令他心醉神迷，而面前的男人，似乎跟某个影子重合。  
"你说的不错，是该回去了。" Lex若有所思。  
"还有一件事，Lex，你的精神病毒……"  
"够了！超人，今天过后我们依旧是敌人，我的事情与你无关。"  
" Lex！你怎么能这么固执？你可以恨我，但前提是你得有命恨我！" Clark紧了紧搂在Lex腰间的手臂。  
"你又知道什么，从我中病毒到现在我一直在寻找抗体，但很不幸，我没能找到杀死这种病毒的解药……"Lex的声音充满了苦涩。  
" 我知道，Lex，我不会让你死的，求你，别放弃。" 超人破碎的声音传入Lex耳中。  
Lex忽然笑了起来，"超人，你对所有敌人都这么仁慈吗？"  
Clark对他怒目而视，这个时候，他还有心情说笑？  
" 你的这种仁慈，会让你陷入万劫不复，到时候别说我没提醒过你！"  
远远地看到Lex crop的巨大标志，Lex隐藏好自己的情绪，在冰凉的夜风中，他的心情简直好的不可思议。  
" L, Lex，我，我明天还能来找你吗？" Clark觉得自己一瞬间又变回了10年前的小镇男孩，笨拙到跟Lex说话恨不得咬了自己的舌头。  
"别傻了超人，我们是敌人，而且我说了，想见我，先去预约！"  
"那我就当你同意了。" Clark微笑起来，转身离去。  
Lex挑了挑眉，好歹这个缺乏管教的氪星人不会随便钻窗户了。


	3. Chapter 3

从Lexcrop回到公寓后，Clark就觉得身上很不对劲。  
他精疲力尽地倒在床上，浑身燥热酸软……这不正常，毕竟从高中时他的绰号就被Pete和Chloe命名为"能量棒"。  
Clark惊恐地发现，虽然他的超能力还在，但此时的他就像一条搁浅在岸的鱼一样，疯狂地渴望着什么，而他一身的超能力没起到半点作用。  
Clark刚艰难地爬起来，肚子就饿得咕咕叫。Clark的能量从黄太阳中来，哪怕不进食对他也完全没有影响，上次吃饭还是在昨天晚上跟Lex。他看了看手表，九点整。  
无论自己出了什么问题，先填饱肚子比较重要，现在点外卖也许还来得及，但他连动根手指的力气都没有了……  
Clark在燥热和虚弱中辗转了不知多久，他开始不受控制地想念起Lex。  
他想念他皮肤的温度，想念他的手放在自己屁股上的触感，他甚至希望现在能有这么一双手脱掉自己的衣服，抚摸自己，揉捏自己的勃起，甚至插入自己那个不断流水不知廉耻的……  
" Holy shit！"等Clark意识到自己在干什么的时候，半裸的他从床上直接掉了下去。  
他还没来得及将床上那滩水渍和狼藉清理干净，电话就响了。  
"你好！" Clark一边慌张地跑向浴室一边接起电话。  
" Clark，是我，你在公寓吗？"  
Lex优雅如绸缎般的声音从电话那头传来。  
Clark一脚踩住自己半拖在地上的裤子整个人"扑通"一声栽倒在地。  
" Clark？你还好吧？Clark？"电话那头的担忧都快溢出来了。  
Clark灰头土脸地捡起地上的电话结结巴巴地回答:" L, Lex，我很好，我没事，你找我有什么事吗？"  
这事不能怪Clark，任谁都不可能在性幻想对象面前冷静自持，哪怕他们仅仅是在通电话，更不用说Clark还想着电话那头的人给自己来了一发。  
"我在你公寓楼下，带了你最喜欢的，好吧，垃圾食品，我看到你公寓的灯亮着，我现在可以上去吗？"  
Clark不知道垃圾食品和Lex哪个更有诱惑力，他只知道Lex把他想要的都带来了……这让Clark更绝望了。  
"我，我正在整理公寓，现在这里很乱，不是一般的乱，你不介意的话就上来吧。"  
Clark已经放弃分辨自己是想要垃圾食品多一些还是Lex多一些，他一团浆糊的大脑还模糊地告诫他比起现在跟Lex见面不如立刻去趟孤独堡垒，让北极寒冷的风雪给他高热的脑子降降温，顺便弄清楚他的身体是怎么回事。  
但Clark直接忽略了那些告诫，因为他现在正手忙脚乱地将被子摊开盖住床单上那块被洇湿的水渍，那片阴影不断地提醒着Clark那个原本不是如此作用的器官已经完全坏掉，变得就像失禁般流水不止。  
"天哪，我到底是怎么了。" Clark刚套上裤子门铃就响了。  
"嘿！Lex！"换上一个Clark式的傻笑，他开门迎接了Lex。  
Lex发誓他从未见过如此……诱人的Clark。  
满屋子橙花和苹果的味道，还有一丝奇特又暧昧的气息，而面前的人，厚重的镜片后是一双水汪汪的碧色眼瞳，光洁的额头上有些细密的汗珠，蜜色的肌肤透出粉色，丰满的嘴唇红润且水光潋滟……天，Lex现在只想将他推倒在床，像个下作的强奸犯一样干的他哭叫不止。  
但Lex忍住了，他一脸玩味地看着有些羞涩的Clark。  
他的小镇男孩此时正飞快地将沙发上乱丢的衣物一股脑扔进洗衣筐中。  
" Lex，这么晚来有什么事吗？" Clark一边整理一边问道。该死，他根本没办法面对Lex。  
"有件事我想确认一下，不过我想你忙了一天，需要吃点东西补充体力。"说着Lex贴心地将自己手上的垃圾食品放在桌上，他满足于看到Clark那双漂亮的眼睛中渐渐盛满的愉悦和满足。  
可能是真的饿了，Lex一脸宠溺地看着Clark将他带来的食物扫荡一空。  
" Lex，你不吃点什么吗？" Clark问完才意识到自己手里的芝士汉堡是纸袋里最后一样食物。他有些尴尬地低下了头。  
"我已经吃过晚餐了，你现在的样子让我想找律师团起诉星球日报虐待员工。" Lex笑着回答。  
"我绝对会请最高明的律师团队起诉你，把你送进阿卡姆！" Clark想起了之前Lex对超人的威胁，他艰难地咽下了最后一口汉堡，有些郁闷地想，如果Lex知道自己就是超人，而他痛恨超人……Clark不敢想下去，他害怕Lex充满恨意的眼神。  
Clark不想重蹈覆辙，他想继续跟Lex做朋友。  
Clark尝试过离Lex远一点，让他们之前破碎的关系和他对Lex的爱意随着Lex的失忆烟消云散。但Lex对超人一次次的挑衅让Clark无法忽视这个老朋友对自己的影响，比起敌人，Clark更怀念他们做朋友的时光。  
" Clark！虽然很仓促，但我想请求你接受我的求婚！"  
震惊都不足以形容Clark此刻的感受。  
西装笔挺的Lex单膝跪地像个该死的英俊骑士一样，他弯起的眉眼和唇角让Clark看到了一丝希冀的曙光，那是他梦寐以求的一切。  
" Lex？你认真的？" 要不是Lex手中精致的首饰盒，Clark简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
" Clark，我爱你，我希望我们可以组建家庭。虽然，你知道，我曾经的家庭残破不堪令我心力交瘁，但我不想也不会重蹈我父亲的老路，我爱你Clark，你会答应我吗？"  
没有人比Clark更清楚Lionel Luthor带给Lex的痛苦和折磨。Clark痛恨当年自己的无力，他眼睁睁地看着Lex为了战胜Lionel渐渐变得疯狂残酷，与恶龙缠斗愈久，自身亦成恶龙; 凝视深渊愈久，深渊将回以凝视。  
"你的回答呢？Clark？" Lex小心翼翼地问道。  
" YES！Lex，我的回答是yes！"看到Clark脸上绽放的大大的笑容，Lex松了口气。  
Clark接过精致的盒子，手中的物体沉甸甸的，上面雕刻的花纹繁琐而美丽……Clark沉浸在此生最大的幸福中，他愿意跟Lex一起面对命运赐予他们的所有不公，他期待有一天Lex可以放下对超人的憎恨，让这横亘在他们中间的隔阂烟消云散，他会告诉Lex一切，他期望着Lex也是如此期望……  
直到他打开盒子的前一刻，Clark还是如此期望着……


	4. Chapter 4

随着金属物掉落在地的响动，软倒在地的Clark睁大眼睛不敢置信地望着Lex。  
“Lex……”那双翠绿的眼睛里盛满了愤怒、惊恐、痛苦和失望。  
“看来我的猜测是正确的，Clark……”Lex俯下身子，贴上Clark修长的脖颈，有些陶醉地轻嗅着Clark皮肤上温暖好闻的味道。  
Lex舔了舔自己干涩的嘴唇，暧昧地加了一句:“或者说，超人”  
Clark的瞳孔忽地缩紧，在他无力的挣扎中，Lex伸手摘下他厚重的黑框眼镜，一张如大理石雕刻般俊美的脸庞展现在Lex面前。属于超人的，无懈可击的完美脸蛋。  
Lex凑的那么近，没有了镜片的阻碍，他甚至可以看到超人蔚蓝的眼中浮现出的泪光，长而浓密的睫毛在下眼睑圈出一片阴影……天，他闻起来像个荷尔蒙炸弹。Lex心醉神迷地嗅着超人的味道，他不知有多少男女为超人着迷，但，足够多了！  
想到这儿，Lex勾了勾嘴角，将跌落在地的绿氪石戒指拿在手中把玩。  
“你怎么知道的？”Clark控制着自己颤抖的声音执拗地问道。绿氪石让Clark浑身无力，反胃的感觉折磨着他。  
“你的味道，很特别。我第一次嗅到是在我们昨晚吃饭的时候，今天超人身上也有这个味道，现在，整个公寓都弥漫着这股味道，我很惊讶你居然没有丝毫自觉。”Lex不由分说地将氪石戒指戴在Clark右手中指，不松不紧，非常合适。  
“Lex，求你，摘下来，求你……”氪石辐射出的毒素沿着Clark的血脉从他手背上渐渐扩散开来，他的额头瞬间沁出细密的汗珠。除了疼痛，此时的Clark更多的是恐惧。他害怕Lex憎恶的眼神，天哪，他们又要成为陌路人甚至更糟糕的关系——敌人。  
“你以为你可以愚弄我多久？Clark？”Lex清浅的眼瞳渐渐变暗，被背叛的痛处和怒火瞬间化为更加直白的欲望，他现在就想上了这个小骗子，让那张充满谎言的嘴除了呻吟什么都吐不出来。  
Lex觉得自己大脑有些不清醒，他不知道是精神病毒还是Clark身上味道的关系，他整个人就像打了鸡血一样，满脑子除了疯狂占有超人，什么都想不起来。  
巨大的惯力将Clark摔在一片柔软的被褥中，Lex一边解开领带一边将Clark的双手绑在床头。  
“Lex，Lex求你，我知道你很生气，但求求你，别这样……”  
无视Clark的哀求，Lex一脚踢开Clark床上多余的被褥，床上一滩洇湿的水渍明晃晃地出现在两人眼前。  
只一瞬间，Clark整个人变得通红。Lex的目光更加深邃，他用力扯开Clark的衬衫和松垮的牛仔裤，超人饱满的胸部，紧致的下腹和硬挺的阴茎令Lex血脉喷张，更不用说牛仔裤裆部的一片水渍。  
“我竟不知道你骚成这样？我曾豢养过的发了情的母狗都没你淫荡！告诉我，你独自一人时是不是大张着双腿浪叫着我的名字自慰？超人的崇拜者们不会知道，他们心目中的超级英雄会像个下贱的男妓一样，用这里……就可以高潮”Lex喘息着，将手指直接插入Clark紧致的冗道。  
“不要！求你了Lex！不要！”Clark崩溃般地哭叫了出来，他含着泪一边摇头一边拒绝着Lex。  
Lex贪婪地欣赏着濒临崩溃的神子，超人汗湿的黑色卷发，哭红了的双眼和屈辱的表情简直赏心悦目，带着扭曲了的恨意和爱意，Lex将Clark刻意夹紧的修长的双腿分开，超人的双腿笔直柔韧，肌肉饱满而蕴含力量，此时却只能任由Lex将它们按在耳侧，而那个不断分泌淫液的穴口在Lex粗暴的贯穿下绞紧。  
粗长的凶器挺入Clark身体深处，Clark感到Lex抵住了他身体的某个入口，只是轻轻地触碰，就让Clark浑身颤抖，他不顾自己被束缚的双手，抬起下巴情意迷乱地向Lex索吻，濡湿的双眼是沦陷般的迷茫。  
Lex也发现了，这里大概是氪星人什么奇怪腔器的入口，但无论他怎么戳刺都无法顶开那层薄膜。  
Lex失去了耐性，他从Clark的身体里退了出来，在Clark的哭叫声里，他狠狠地撞向了氪星人身体深处那一点，而可怜的Clark在没有被抚慰阴茎的情况下高潮了。  
Lex抱着Clark翻了个身，让氪星人趴在床上，Lex可以确认那层薄膜依然没有捅开，仅仅是抵在了腔道口就让氪星人如此失态，如果刺入内里，Clark恐怕会疯掉。

Clark勉力用颤抖的双腿支撑着摇摇欲坠的身体，挺翘的臀部被Lex揉来捏去，穴口已是红肿不已，无力地张开，粘液滴滴答答地顺着大腿一路流下。  
“告诉我，你的身体是怎么回事？”Lex附在超人耳边柔声问道。  
Clark反应了一会儿，他摇了摇头，精疲力竭地说:“Lex，求你了，停止你的报复，求你放过我吧……”  
怒火瞬间被点燃，“你觉得我是在报复你？”Lex冷笑起来，这个外星人，他怎么可以？他怎么敢？  
Lex从未认真考虑过他对Clark亦或是超人抱有何种感情，在得知Clark是超人后，除了被欺骗的愤怒更多的居然是一种庆幸。  
我居然很高兴Clark是超人？Lex觉得自己八成是疯了，被面前这个外星人搅得心智大乱，既然如此，这确实是种报复了。想到这儿，Lex更郁闷了。既然是报复，就报复到底好了，既然是惩罚，怎么可以让这只不听话还乱发情的小公狗好过！  
Lex内心仿佛有条冰冷滑腻的蛇蜿蜒而行。  
他将自己衬衫上纯金镶钻的领带夹取下，看似贴心地握住Clark重新硬挺起来的器官。  
"恩……恩，Lex……" Clark想让Lex取下那只戒指，他的视野开始模糊，氪石的毒素已经接近心脏。  
脆弱的器官在Lex的手中乖乖涨大，Clark无可奈何地又一点点攀上欲望的高峰，他无助地攥紧Lex的领带。等Clark欲望舒张的那刻，Lex瞅准时机狠狠地将领带夹刺入Clark的尿道口……  
Clark惨叫出声，他抽搐地倒在Lex怀中，眼泪顺着眼角隐没在汗湿的鬓发中。  
" Clark，这才是报复。" 肆虐的快感充斥在Lex心口，他看到Clark眼中的光芒一点点泯灭。  
" Clark？Clark！？" Lex慌了。他掀开覆在Clark身上的衬衫时才看到氪石的毒素已经游走在心脏的位置。瞬间，Lex的心脏也像被人攥住一样，他喘不过气来。  
仿佛一盆冷水浇下，Lex瞬间清醒过来，他像疯了一样将那只氪石戒指关进铅制的首饰盒里。  
Clark充满死灰色的肌肤不再鲜活，胸膛的心脏也不再跳动，他甚至没有了呼吸……拥有着天才头脑的Lex脑中只剩一片空白，他怕极了……就像他绝望人生中赖以生存的那一点点温暖正渐渐抽离出他的生命。  
" Clark！醒醒！Clark！"在他陷入巨大恐慌的一刻，Clark胸口青绿色的毒素一点点褪去，他渐渐有了呼吸，Lex骤停的心脏也逐渐找回了跳动的规律。他瘫倒在床，并发誓以后一定要找到地球上所有的氪石将它们全部销毁。

Lex看到Clark重新恢复光泽的蜜色肌肤，听到他逐渐平稳的呼吸，在Clark转醒之前，Lex抽出那支领带夹，尖端还残留着一点血迹，Lex的心脏抽痛起来。  
床上的狼藉和Clark身上未褪的痕迹无不提醒着他做了一件多么混蛋的事。  
Lex终于征服了这个地球上最强大的男人，让他雌伏于自己身下，但结果却并不令他雀跃。看着Clark眼角的泪痕，Lex轻轻吻了吻对方的额头，无论是超人还是Clark，他们都太美好……  
Lex叹了口气，解开领带，头也不回地离开了Clark的公寓。  
可惜的是，他没能看到在他转身之后，Clark逐渐攥紧被角的手指和那颗没入枕中的眼泪。


End file.
